I'm Back Forever
by Rikku1
Summary: My ending to FFX. Tidus comes back and new Spiral of Death emerges! It Becomes Yunas story. YunaXTidus!
1. Here I come!!

I got to get away..  
  
  
  
A/N: I don't own Final Fantasy. I haven't finished the game yet. I'm at the boss before Yunalesca (whatever!)  
  
Basically, this is a romance/adventure!  
  
  
  
  
  
Rikku stared out her bedroom window. It killed her to see her cousin like this. She always thought how strong Yuna was, but now to see her like this over some guy was pitiful. Sure, what would she know, she'd never fallen in love, but if it was like this, forget it.  
  
Lulu felt Yuna's pain, it was almost as if she had lost apart of her self as well. Wakka looked up from the kitchen sink. He could sense everyone's sorrow. Even though Rikku stayed, it didn't help Yuna. Wakka placed his hand on Lulu's shoulder, "everything will be ok, I just know it. She's young, she'll find someone." Lulu nodded her head in agreement.  
  
Yuna sat on the end of the dock. She just sat there, staring endlessly at the blue water. How could it remain so clam while yet, she was falling apart? 'I always thought this would be easier somehow. With all my friends beside me.' She reflected on her own thoughts, bullshit. She had fallen in love with him, but couldn't get over him. She thought she would live, but she just couldn't, she desperately wanted to go to Zanarkand, his Zanarkand. Be with him, be the star blitzball players girl, just to have him hold her again. She lay down on the pier, while the sun beated in her eyes. Why didn't she just die? Yuna's thoughts were cloudy, 'I cant go on like this anymore, but yet I cant give up hope. She made a promise with her self that day, 'till the day hope is gone, I will keep holding on.'  
  
* * *  
  
Tidus entered the locker room. He hadn't been playing his best lately. Everyone around him noticed his change too, he was quiet, and avoided women at all costs. He even was avoiding his own team members. He would do anything to go back, he shouldn't of left, no matter what the cost must have been, just to stay there, even if he had to become Sin, he could have still watched Yuna. He stood in the shower and let the water beat on him. He punched the wall with force "YOU DUMB ASS!! WHY DID YOU LEAVE?!! WHY!!?!?!?" Many of the Abe's players turned their attention to him, but realized he needed to be alone, their once spunky star player was falling apart. He listened till all of the players left the locker room, the he just broke down, he placed his back to the wall and slid down it, and remained there for quiet sometime. 'Yuna, why are you doing this to me?!'  
  
* * *  
  
Rikku sat on her bed, "Come on Rikku think!" She commanded herself to think. What is she could build a machine to take her to Tidus's time?! It would work, wouldn't it?! 'But the fayth children,' she thought. 'Oh screw them, they owe one to Yunie!' Rikku was Al Bhed, if someone could build a machine to do that she could! But there was no one to help her. She couldn't tell anyone either. If she did they might not approve, but if she could Tidus to stay here, forever—She gulped at those words, 'forever' it was a meaning less word, which only broke hearts. "Well I better get off to work!" Rikku skipped out of her house. This would be Yunies birthday present!  
  
  
  
What Rikku thought would take days was taking her months! She was on her 2nd month of working, and it was almost done!! First she'd make sure it worked then go convince Tidus to come back! She knew he would come, or wouldn't he? She pondered for a while. He can have everything here that he had there, plus much more. He could play blitzball here, have friends, and go to parties, and he could be with Yuna. She worked faster and harder. She felt bad about not being there for Yunie, but she would have to keep on lying. She knew Yunie would thank her someday.  
  
  
  
"What in the Earth could that girl be doing?!" Wakka asked. He paced around the house. They had just gotten a TV. Yuna used it to take her mind off of things, she watched it often. Lulu was in and out of the house a lot, trying to help out, almost like mothering everyone. Kimahri went looking for more Ronso's, telling that he'd be back in 6 months. "Rikku's probably swimming out side. She's a great swimmer almost like—" Yuna stopped herself. She stood up and took her journal, she walked by a beach before taking a seat on the sand, and she began writing. It was her book about her life, maybe it was time to put that book away and start a new one. "No," she reminded herself, "keep on praying Yuna."  
  
  
  
"WOO-HOO! IT'S DONE!!" Rikku jumped around. She went into the house and secretly started packing up some stuff, for survival. She had 1 day till Yuna's birthday. She didn't have time to test it out. "Where do you think you're going missy?" Wakka confronted her. She searched her mind for a good lie. "I'm going to see if home has been rebuilt," Rikku said. Wakka shrugged, "be safe." Yuna stood up, "Wait, I'll go to." Rikku stood there unsure of how to answer. "NO YOU CANT! I mean, no, I need to be alone that's all.," she went to comfort her cousin, "Don't worry I'll be back for you're birthday, with the best present!" She ran out of the house, and through the forest to the machine. She took her seat and typed in, 'Zanarkand, 1000 years ago.' "Here we go!!" She felt the floor of the machine shake, and then nothing, she looked out the window, there were about 600 different colors. The machine shock, and she hit her head on the ceiling and blacked out.  
  
* * *  
  
"Tidus pass over here!" a teammate yelled, it was the last game of the season. Tidus passed the ball and swam to the other side waiting for the ball. He caught the ball, "This ones for Yuna, you'll no longer be a part of me." He threw the ball… "SCORE!!!" The fans went wild, that now put the Abe's in the lead, 2-0, with 1 minute to go. They were assembling and Tidus was looking for the ball when he heard his name. "TIDUS!" It was feminine. He searched the stands—"RIKKU!?" he couldn't believe it. The buzzer went off, the Abe's had won. Everyone made a mad dash t the locker room. Tidus grabbed his clothes then left as fast as he could, avoiding the media. He ran up to Rikku. She had her arms wide open. He hugged her, then put her down, and looked behind her, "Is Yuna with you?" Rikku started to laugh, "Well its nice to see you too!" Tidus laughed, he was being rude. "So what are you doing here?" he asked. "Getting Yunies birthday gift," she tried not to let her smile show. "What are you getting her here that you cant get back at Spira? Wait, how did you get here?!" he had about a million questions on his mind. "Well the present is, you." He was shocked, "me?" Rikku nodded as they two began walking, "Can we talk some where?"  
  
She entered his house, "Whoa, big shot, nice crib!" Tidus pulled out a chair for her. "Before he could talk she began, "Do you know what its like to have a serious depressed cousin?" He shook his head, no. "Well I do. So I invented a machine to take me back here, to get you. I want you to come back as my birthday present to Yuna," Rikku wasn't sure she was making any sense. Tidus looked out the window at the stars, this would be his only chance. "I want you to stay there, forever. You can have everything there, blitzball, friends, parties, plus you get Yuna," she added. He thought about it a while, 'I told her we'd be together always..' He stood up and walked over to his room, and came out with a big box. He began throwing stuff in it like crazy, he turned to Rikku. "Aren't you gonna help me?" He asked her. Her face lit up, "excuse me," she said. She grabbed a pillow off his couch, and put her mouth into it. "YES I DID IT!! YES!!! YES!! YES!!! YES!!!" She putt he pillow down, how was she going to break this to him, "Um Tidus there's no coming back, and the ship can only make one more trip. I know, doesn't this always happen I the movies?!" Tidus thought about it, "I don't care, I want to go back to her, lets hurry!" 


	2. "Wanna see my bedroom?"

AH, the last of the chapters, after this, one more left!!  
  
  
  
Rikku and Tidus stood at the side of the cliff and looked down. There was his precious Yuna, exactly the way he left her. "Yep she sits on the dock a lot. She just stares at the water," Rikku said. Tidus was about to yell but then Rikku shoved him down. "Shut up! I have to go say happy birthday then it's all up to you.." Rikku left, and ran off. "But-!" Tidus didn't know what to do. He needed time to think about it.  
  
  
  
"Hey Yunie I'm back!" Rikku came running down the pier. Yuna quickly wiped her tears away. "Hey, you're back, where's my present?!" Yuna joked. Rikku let the smirk show as she began walking backwards down the pier, and then turned around and ran. "What a weirdo," Yuna said. She turned around and let her feet dangle over the side of the pier. She closed her eyes….  
  
Tidus flew up through the water, "Hey happy birthday!" Yuna opened her eyes at the sound of the voice. She looked, it was him. She placed her hands over her face and began shaking. "Hey, hey, hey," Tidus just kept floating there, "I don't you I'd stay with you always." She put her hands down, and used them to side of the dock, into the water, and then into his arm. He pulled her closer, she put her head under his chin and began sobbing hystaricly. "Hey its okay, I'm back, and that's all that matters," he held her head up. She let someone tears run down her face as she stared at him. "I'm not dreaming, you're real. I've asked for this for so long its hurts." He closed his eyes and took her in for a kiss. She couldn't believe it, he was back, it was really him. He felt the bricks that had been on his shoulders fly off of him. He wanted to hold her forever, as did she.  
  
* * *  
  
Rikku ran in the house and right into the wall. "Hey slow down!" Lulu instructed. Rikku stood up and started screaming like a maniac. "IM SO SMART!! I DESERVE A REWARD!" She ran in the chair and twired around several times. "You don't deserve anything, you weren't here for Yuna's birthday morning!" Wakka said. Rikku snickered, "Well I was getting her the best present of all!" Wakka and Lulu both read each other's minds, "What would that be?!" Rikku laughed again, "Tidus." Lulu dropped the glass she had been washing on the floor. "Wh.. what?!" Wakka yelled. "Yep you heard me!" Rikku said, as she watched Lulu run to the window, "I wouldn't call Yuna just yet, she's busy at the moment." Rikku left the house then came right back in. She dropped boxes of stuff. She pulled a blitzball trophy out of one of the boxes. She read it, "The Zanarkand Abe's. Its this enough proof for you?"  
  
  
  
Tidus finally broke off the kiss, "Well I think you might have a birthday party to attend Miss Yuna." She nodded. He picked her up and placed her on the dock. He got out of the water and began walking. She went to grab his hand, "No, not today!" He grabbed her waist and picked her up. She placed her arms around his neck, "I want everyday to be like this…" He twirled around with her in his arms, as they began the short walk to her house in Besiad.  
  
  
  
He put her down before they walked into the house. "Its okay, we don't have to hide it, they all know," Yuna said. Tidus laughed, "No, it's just that Kinahri might kill me or something," he said. Yuna giggled, as she opened to door. As she and Tidus walked in, Lulu fell into the chair next to her, "So Rikku wasn't lying." Wakka was shocked but still managed to give his lil bro a hug. "Welcome back, ya?" Wakka gave Tidus a slap on back. Yuna walked over to Rikku and sat next to her on the couch and Yuna grabbed her hands. "Rikku I cant thank you enough, you've made me to happy!" Yuna gave her cousin a big hug. Rikku pulled away, "Aw, tear!" They started laughing. "Come on well talk at dinner," Lulu placed food down on the table. They all sat down, well Yuna and Tidus were pretty much sitting on top of each other. Rikku finally said something, "Will you two get a room?!" Everyone started to laugh. "Can we have yours?" Tidus asked. Rikku flicked a couple of peas at him. "Hey!" Tidus yelled. "Hey, I thanked you but…" Yuna said as she threw her glass on water at Rikku. Rikku shrieked and jumped up from the table, "YOU BITCH!" She stormed out of the room. "Wow Yuna, I never thought you'd do that!" Tidus said. Yuna smiled, "I've been waiting to do that for a while now. You try living with her!" Yuna got up to help Lulu clean the dishes. "No, I'll do that you go watch some TV so we can get you're presents, and cake," Wakka said as he took the plates from her. Yuna shrugged and sat down on the couch, Tidus sat down next to her. Soon the two began exchanging baby kisses. Finally Wakka spoke up, "Do I need to break you two up? Behave yourselves." Yuna started laughing then Tidus grabbed her and pushed her down on the couch and then they two began making out on the couch. Tidus pulled him self off of her, "sorry, is this what you meant by behave?" Yuna laughed, as well did Lulu. Wakka even gave a smirk.  
  
Rikku came in the room, and didn't even look at Yuna. Yuna stood up, "don't be such a baby! I'm sorry okay?" Rikku shook her head, "I'll get revenge, when you least suspect it!" Tidus came behind Yuna and wrapped his arms around her. "Well I don't think so Rikku, because I'm going to be with her 24/7!" Wakka smacked his hand on his head, "oh great.." Everyone laughed. "Come on Tidus," Yuna pulled his hand, "I'll show you my bedroom." Wakka stood stunned, "OH NO YOURE NOT!" Yuna started laughing, "No, not like that, as a tour of the house. Uh, Oh. Where are you going to live?" Tidus shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't even think of that." Rikku felt like being mean, "Well there's always Yunas room, you two could keep us up all night!" Rikku said as she skipped around. Yuna threw a towel at her "Shut up." "What are you going to do about it?" Rikku taunted. "A lot more than you think!" Yuna snapped back. "Alright I'm gonna kick you're ass!!!" Rikku stood up and darted at Yuna. The two began fist fighting. "HEY HEY!!" Lulu broke up the fight, "You two fight like sisters. I have an idea, Yuna and Rikku will share a room. Tidus can have Rikkus old room." Tidus nodded, although he did like the idea of sharing a room with Yuna better! "WHAT!! NO!! WITH HER!!" Rikku and Yuna shouted in unison.  
  
"This is so unfair!" Yuna yelled at Wakka as he was moving Rikkus stuff into her room. Wakka placed her stuff down on the floor, "either she moves in with you, or lover boy goes back!" Yuna had lost this battle, she threw herself on the couch. Rikku entered, "BYE TIDUS GO HOME SO I CAN HAVE MY ROOM!" "SHUT UP!" Yuna yelled at her as she put her fist up in the air. Tidus pulled her down, "lets go for a walk so you can clam down." He pulled her out of the house.  
  
She walked out side and led him to her swing, hanging from a tree. She sat down, and looked up at the moon. Tidus pushed her slowly. She felt the air blow through her now 3 inches longer hair. She had so many questions to ask him. "So, why did you leave?" she asked. He kept pushing the swing, "I don't know, I was stupid, I thought I had no choice but to leave." She kept gliding back and forth in the moonlight. "I'm sorry I left, I couldn't get over you, it was killing me," he said. He stopped pushing the swing. He leaned in towards her, "I'm sorry, forgive me.." She couldn't understand, why was he apologizing? "Make it up to me," she said. "How," he asked confused. "Lets spend tomorrow together, just me and you," she asked. "Ok, it's a deal. Where will we go?" he asked. Yuna thought, "Well you do need to sign up for a blitzball team, and I love going to Luca." They went walking along the coast, hand in hand. Yuna stopped, "You've made me so happy today, I could die right now, and be happy." Tidus smirked, "you can't die now, or else I couldn't do this!" He shoved her into the beach water. "AH!" she screamed as she tried to gain her balance. She tackled him into the water. The two wrestled in the water. Tidus finally broke it up, "Fine I lose!" Yuna laughed, "I'm the champion!" The two walked home, very sandy. She snuck in her back window. Tidus had to use the front door. He walked in, "I fell."  
  
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER 3!!!! Thanks!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Midii: Aw.. that was cute!!  
  
Trowa: yeah, real cute….  
  
Rikku: Yep, I'm so smart!! 


	3. Teenage Punks!

Last Chapter, then I go back to Final Fantasy 2002 to finish it!! There is a bit of sexual content, but not that bad, the rating will stay PG- 13, thinks 'Love & Basketball'  
  
  
  
Yuna crept in the back window carefully. The coast was clear. Yuna made a mad dash to the closet and grabbed some pj's and then ran for the shower. "Well, were awful messy aren't we?!" Rikku said, popping out from underneath the bed. Yuna turned around and bent over Rikku. "Please Rikku don't tell Wakka or Lulu! Lets call it even," Yuna asked, as she folded her hands together. Rikku sighed, "fine." Yuna ran out into the shower and into the family room where they had her cake.  
  
"Happy birthday dear Yuna, happy birthday to you!!" The whole group sang. Yuna blew out her candles. "Whatdya wish for?" Wakka asked. Yuna laughed, "I can't tell!!" They all began eating the chocolate cake, when Rikku started chocking. "Good God!! What kind of cake is this?!" Rikku smelled the cake still uncut on the table. Yuna bent over to smell the cake—bad idea! Just then Rikku pushed Yuna's head into the cake. "AHHHH!" Yuna shrieked. Rikku fell off her chair and began rolling on the floor. Even Tidus was laughing. Lulu tried to talk during her laughing, "You, you, better wash up!" Everyone continued laughing, even Yuna started to laugh. "Come here," Tidus ordered, "I'll lick it off of you!" Yuna turned about 3 shades of red under all that frosting. "You better not get any idea's man!" Wakka yelled. "I was only joking!" Tidus yelled. The clock read 12:00PM before the time everyone settled down. "Good night everyone!" Lulu yelled as she walked into her room. "Night!" Rikku said, "you coming?" Yuna nodded. She gave Tidus a quick kiss goodnight. As Tidus walked into his room Wakka stopped him, "I'm watching you buddy!" Yuna began laughing, as Tidus pretended to run into his room scared.  
  
Yuna entered her room and closed the door. She crawled into bed. Her and Rikku slept with their beds head to head, they could she each other's hair by just looking behind them. "I don't trust my head that close to yours!" Rikku said jokingly. "Why?" Yuna asked. Rikku sat up in her bed, "I'm afraid you might shave my head!" The two began laughing. "Well Tidus was the only gift you gave me, can you give me another?" Yuna asked. "Well, you're birthday ended 3 minutes ago. But I guess so," Rikku said. Yuna grabbed her pillow, and walked towards the door. "Hey?! HEY!?" Rikku yelled. Yuna turned around, "please don't tell!! I wont get caught. You know I wont do anything bad!" She ran out of the door and snuck into Tidus's room, careful not to wake him. She closed the door behind her.  
  
She peeled the covers down and crawled in. She closed her eyes, and began dreaming. "Yes mama, Big Mac with coke," Tidus said, still asleep. Yuna started cracking up. "Mama? Mama?" Tidus started to wake up from his dream. He turned to see Yuna. "AH-!" Yuna quickly placed her hands over his big mouth. "Shut up!" she whispered. Tidus calmed down, "what are you doing here?" Yuna sighed, "I didn't like Rikku's snoring." Tidus laughed, "you're a terrible liar." Yuna playfully punched him, "Ok, fine you win. I just wanted to be close to you that's all." Tidus, who was very tired took his arm and grabbed Yuna. Yuna noticed her wasn't wearing a shirt, just boxers. She felt very embarrassed. "Go to bed, I'm tired," he commanded. She placed her head on his chest, so she could hear his heart beat, forever. Yuna fell asleep that way.  
  
*TAP! TAP!* There was two taps on the door. Tidus answered it, "who is it?" "Its me, Rikku! Tell Yuna to hurry up before Wakka wakes up!" Tidus walked back to the bed and gently shook her. No response. He placed his hands firmly on her back and began shaking her rapidly. "What?!" Yuna woke up still half asleep. "Get up, sleepy head. You're very crabby in the morning!" Tidus yelled. Yuna sat up in bed and walked out of the room, and into her own, she collapsed on the bed, falling asleep again.  
  
Lulu woke up, and began making breakfast, she checked on Tidus, just to make sure he really wasn't a dream. After breakfast Tidus and Yuna told every one of their plans to go to Luca. Wakka disapproved, "I know you young teenage punks!" Lulu argued with Wakka. Yuna snuck into her room and began packing a small backpack. Rikku handed her some clothing, "black lingerie, you'll need it for tonight!" Yuna giggle, "I don't think so." Rikku hit her fore head in frustration, "Do you think that if a guy takes his girlfriend somewhere, alone, doesn't that ring a bell?" Yuna nodded and took the lingerie. "I don't think I'll need it though," she argued. Rikku pulled some more clothing out of her closet, it was a pink skirt with a little white tee that had roses on it. "Not trashy, but yet flirty. And the skirt will hit you're knees, please tell me you'll wear it!?" Rikku argued. Yuna changed and grabbed her bag and met Tidus at the boat, which would take them to Luca.  
  
Yuna boarded it and looked for Tidus. Of coarse he was practicing his Jecht Shot, which he had mastered. Tidus didn't notice her he was too busy with his blitzball, it was the one thing that he *might* have loved more than Yuna. Yuna put down her backpack and walked to the back of the boat. She leaned over the railing, the blue ocean was beautiful. The breeze was great, her hair was just flying in the air. This was all she ever wanted, a simple life. Yuna smiled at the ocean, just this time yesterday smiling was a thing not to be done. Today, she couldn't stop smiling. It was amazing how the darkness, sorrow and pity swallow you. But rare when you can swallow it whole and spit it out. The boat began moving, she tightened her grip around the bars, so she would fall overboard, and it wasn't like Tidus wouldn't have found a way to catch her. "Hey be careful not to fall over board!" Tidus yelled in her ear. "EK!" She was so shocked she jumped 6 feet and almost fell overboard. "I told you to be careful," Tidus said. Yuna stepped on his foot, "THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" Tidus was grabbing onto his foot and laughing at the same time. After he reclaimed his sanity he wanted to know what she was doing. "Why are you looking in the ocean, its so boring," he said. Yuna laughed, "You take too much for granite."  
  
As soon as their ship docked Tidus ran to the stadium to sign up. "Yes I would like to join the Besiad Aurochs. I have a note from the team captain. He just told me that I need to get my name on the roster," Tidus was talking to a business lady. Yuna put her backpack by his and walked out of the room. She figured it might take him a while. She walked into the shopping mall, she had birthday money to kill. "HEY YUNIE!" A person hit her upside her head. "Ouch," she rubbed her head and turned around. "Tammy!" She ran to her and gave her a hug. Yuna hadn't seen her friend in about a year, since her pilgrimage started. "Hey, hey!" Yuna grabbed Tammy's left hand, "You're married?!" Tammy nodded her head, "I married Rob 8 months ago. I tired to get a hold of you but I couldn't!" "Robby?! Oh congratulations!" Yuna said. Tammy walked around Yuna suspiciously, "You married too. Seymour, why did you do it?" Yuna put her head down in shame. "I didn't want to I was forced. It was supposed to be for the good of Spira, but Seymour was dead, too attached to Spira to leave." Tammy nodded, "Are you okay?" Yuna smiled happily, "yeah, I'm doing just fine." "TAM!" Tammy turned around, "Rob look who it is!!" Rob ran over, "Miss Yuna! Long time no see girl, where you bin? I heard you got hitched." Tammy elbowed Rob in the gut. "Its okay," Yuna said giggling. "So you want to chill with us?" Rob asked. "Maybe, I have to find someone first," Yuna said. As she began to walk away Rob caught her hand. Him and Tammy confronted her. "We heard you had a breakdown, are you sure you're okay? I mean were tight right? There's nothing between us, just like old times," Tammy said with a worried look in her face. Yuna smile beamed, "yes trust me Tam, I'm okay, no, great now!" "So then chill with us," Tammy asked again. Yuna gave up, "I'm with someone, and I have to find him first." "OHHH!!" Rob said childish. Tammy hit him again. "Well if you want to meet up later stop by. You know where I live. We'll be home all night," Tammy said. "Yes were painting the house, so if you stop by I won't have to paint, so please stop by" Rob begged. Yuna nodded and left to find Tidus, he was probably looking for her.  
  
Yuna strolled in and out of some more stores, buying things. She hoped Tidus wouldn't be too angry that she ditched him. She walked around for another hour, still no Tidus. She decided to walk to the stadium, only to find the Aurochs and the Luca Goers in a discrimage match. Yuna walked over to where the other players' girlfriends were all sitting. "Man have the Aurochs improved!" "Luca's still the best!" "I don't know about that their all pretty good!" "You know girls, its amazing how we all get along but our men cant stand each other!" The group of young women roared with laughter. Yuna walked past them right up to the game. "TIDUS!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. He swam down to her, and pointed to the exit. He swam out and met her where she was standing. "Where have you been?" he asked. "I met up with some of my friends, and went shopping, then was looking for you," Yuna said. "Well I'm playing in a game right now. Go sit and wait I'll be done soon," Tidus reassured her. "But-!" He cut her off with a quick kiss. She threw her hands down, she had lost again! He ran back off into the game.  
  
Yuna sat down in the bleachers, and then heard some of the women calling her, "Summoner Yuna!" She walked up to them, "you don't have to call me that, Yuna's just fine." "Sit down," one of the girls said. Yuna took a seat. "So you're the new guys girl?" one of them asked. Yuna nodded. "And to think you stayed with Seymour! We all admire you're courage. You've saved us all." Yuna blushed, "I hated him." The women laughed. "So, spill. You're the youngest one here. You have the youngest guy too! He's probably the best one too!" The women were giggling. "There's nothing to spill, were a couple that's all," Yuna said. The women laughed furiously, "So you don't kiss and tell." A loud buzzer rang, and the game was over, Yuna waved good-bye and ran to Tidus. She held his hand as they walked. "If I get like one of those women, please kill me!" she told him. He laughed, as he led her to the hotel room. "I have to shower," he entered the bathroom and closed the door. Yuna sat on the bed, he had only gotten one bed. After he got out of the shower they went to visit Rob and Tammy.  
  
Sasha was there. He and Rikku once had a relationship but it ended. Sasha kept on asking Yuna about Rikku. Finally she told him to go see her himself. After a quick dinner Tidus and Yuna left. As they walked home Tidus began asking her about Rikku and Sasha. "Why did they split up?" he asked her. "Differences, they couldn't get along. Some people say that a relationship where there's love, but differences work out," Yuna said. Tidus smirked, "we have to differences." "Yes we do, see were arguing right now. I'm serious, you're a free spirit," Yuna said as they walked into the hotel room.  
  
She sat on the bed and stared out the window towards the moon. Tidus sat next to her. "You know if you want to be a free spirit, I can make you one," he said as he began kissing he neck. "Really?" Yuna asked, trying to keep her cool. "Yes, let me show you," he added. He began taking off her shirt, "Oh, black, aren't we naughty!" Yuna began laughing, wondering how Rikku knew all of this. He started moving down her neck towards her chest, she put her head back. He stopped suddenly, "are you sure you wanna do this?" She nodded as she pulled up his shirt, "we can always stop." He shook his head, "I have to finish what I've started. And I don't think I'd let you go."  
  
Tidus hit the alarm at 4:50am. Yuna woke up, "why did you set the alarm?" She covered herself with a sheet. Tidus put on his boxers, and picked her up and took her on the balcony of their hotel. "See it's the sunrise. Isn't it-" He got cut off. "Pretty?" Yuna asked. He shook his head, "no, you're pretty." She smiled, and went back inside.  
  
She took a quick shower and the two ran to the boat, they were running late. Tidus saw some of his teammates so he went off to practice with them. Yuna went to the back of the boat again. She was amazed how everything was going her way. Tidus came up to her, "come to the front with me." She followed him to the front. They stood on the bow together. "We should be at the front, not at the back," he said. "Why?" Yuna asked. He reached for his pocket. "This is why. Marry me?" he said out of the blue. Yuna was in shock but she took the ring. "I really should have made you do it formally," she said while kissing him. "Sue me," he said. The two stood at the front of the boat, arm in arm.  
  
As they walked off the boat, back to the house, Tidus got nervous. "What if Wakka kills me?" he asked. "He wont," she said. Tidus stopped for a second. "What is it?" Yuna asked. "Were going to need a place to live," he said. She kept walking, "I want to leave here, but not to far. Well now that Besiad is more populated, we could move to the other end of town." "Deal?" he asked. "Deal," she said. Before they stopped home, they stopped and bought one of the very first houses of South Besiad. "3 bedroom, 2 bathroom," Yuna said. "AND CABLE TV!" Tidus yelled. Yuna laughed, "You don't think were rushing things do you?" He shook his head no.  
  
They went home and told everyone the news. Rikku was not home, she was out with Sasha. Wakka helped Tidus pack his stuff. "You be good to Yuna, ya? She's like my little sister," Wakka said. "Don't worry about it," Tidus said. 'I'm back now, forever.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rikku: YES IM DONE!!  
  
Midii: I love fluffy fics!  
  
Trowa: No more torture please!  
  
Rikku: Whats that Trowa? I should make another chapter?  
  
A/N: If I should make *ONE* more chapter R&R and tell me!! Thanks!! 


	4. SORRY! AUTHORS NOTES!

Sorry!! This chapter might be a while. Like Purple Rose, I only watch my brother play. And hes stuck at Braka's Final Aeon. So I'm screwed. I need to see the ending before I can go on!! Don't ask why!! It will ruin everything!  
  
  
  
Sorry for any inconvience! 


	5. Spira's new Spiral of death. This is Yu...

Okay!! Its been beaten!! I know the ending… I got some of the ideas from FF8.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuna POV~~  
  
  
  
'Where am I?' Yuna walked around, it was completely black, everything was black. "Hello" I called out but no one came. "Tidus? Rikku? Wakka? Lulu?! Kimahri?" I was all alone. "TIDUS!!!" I yelled again but there was no response. "He's just a dream and nothing more!!" a voice yelled at me. "Who are you? Where are you?!" I yelled out after the voice. "Dream, dream, just a dream!" the voice grew and grew!! I searched for someone, anyone!! I picked up my feet and ran, the voice grew louder and louder, whatever it was, it was following me. There it was, a light!! I tripped over something, I scrambled to my feet and ran up to it. "Wow," I was amazed, it looked like an animal, no its was an, an AEON!! The creatures face turned to me and it flew up, it was mainly black, with a bit of red on its body. It opened it mouth and turned to me. "HELP!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!" I screamed but it was too late, it was going to eat me…. I'm dead.  
  
~~End of Yuna's POV~*~  
  
"AH!" A voice screamed as Tidus shot up in bed. A hand flung across his face and smacked him. "Ouch! Yuna," he said rubbing his cheek. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Yuna quickly apologized. "Its okay. Did you have a nightmare?" he asked. Yuna nodded, it was almost real. "What about?" he asked. "Nothing," she lied, "just very scary." Tidus took Yuna into his arms and slowly brought her back down to her pillow. "Everything's going to be okay now, I'm back for good. No more nightmares, sweet dreams," he said as he began to doze off. "It's a good thing Wakka, Lulu, and Rikku are heavy sleepers," she said just before she fell asleep again.  
  
Yuna woke up, and walked into the family room. It was going to be a while before her and Tidus could move into their own house. Yuna was the only one awake. She opened the window to a beautiful sunny day. But it wasn't sunny. It was dark, black. The sky was black!! "Lulu!!" Yuna screamed as she ran into her room. Wakka came walking out of his room. "What are you screaming about now?!" he asked, then he too looked out the window, "Holy shit!! What in Yevon's name is going on here!?" Rikku came out of her room screaming like an idiot. "AH! The sky!! Were all going to die!!" "Get a grip!" Lulu yelled. Rikku nodded as Tidus bumped into her. "What the-?" he was shocked. Tidus was already dressed for the day. He ran out side into the darkness. "Tidus!!" Yuna yelled after him. "Yuna no go anywhere with out getting dressed first." It was Kimahri. Yuna have him a hug. "Everyone dressed now!" Lulu ordered.  
  
Everyone from the town of Besaid was outside. "Lady Yuna!!" A voice yelled. Yuna ran over to where Datto was standing. "Sir Auron?!" Yuna asked. Auron nodded. "Tidus you have awoken the Aeon of death, Diablos," Auron said. "Me? How?" Tidus asked shocked. "Rikku got you back from what she thought was Zanarkand, but was really the Farplane. That awoke Diablos. He was just waiting to be freed, when someone escapes the Farplane, he appears. Jyscal could have escaped the farplane and caused this. But no, Rikku you just had to go and break the rules!!" Auron yelled at her. "I…I only wanted Yunie to be happy!" Rikku argued with him. "You Al Bhed, always messing things us up!!!" Wakka yelled. Rikku began to drop a couple of tears. Yuna came to comfort her. "How do we stop it?" Yuna asked. Tidus walked in front for Yuna and blocked her view of Auron. "How do I stop it?" Tidus asked. "Enter the dark Spira. Right now as we argue the lives of many are being taken by Diablos. Dark Spira is like hell. Nobody's ever been there, its always existed, but always been avoided," Auron said. "Where is it?" Tidus asked. Auron laughed, "Blue and Red Elements. Figure it out Ace." "No more puzzles Auron!!" Tidus yelled as Aurons body disappeared.  
  
Yuna sighed, "Blue and Red Elements, eh?" So this is Spira's new spiral of death. This is my story now, not Tidus's………..  
  
  
  
AH! Sorry so short!! I'll make more!! I'm looking for a BETA reader!! Email me if interested.. 


	6. A daring Yuna, full of secrets....

SO SORRY!!! I haven't updated in about 2 months!! Writing this story is like watching a snail crawl.  
  
  
  
"What the hell are red and blue elements?!" Wakka asked. "If we knew would we still be sitting here?" Tidus said sarcastically. "Don't start wit me!" Wakka fired back. "STOP! We need to think," Lulu said. Kimahri entered the room. "Red and blue butterflies," he said. "The Macalana Woods!!" Rikku shouted. "Lets go!" Yuna said standing up. She grabbed her Nirvana and headed to the door.  
  
The airship ride was long and boring. Nobody knew what to expect when they got there. Tidus was especially nervous, he wasn't so sure about this. Would he disappear again? He did feel a but light headed, but he was nervous, everyone was, but Yuna. Did she know something they didn't know?  
  
"Yuna," Tidus said walking over to her. "What's up?" he asked cheerfully. "I'm just thinking, that's all," she replied. "Well don't think too hard, it's not good for you," he said kissing her forehead then leaving the room.  
  
"What the hell?!" Cid yelled as the airship approached the woods. Marlboros surrounded the woods. "We have to fight them all?!?!" Rikku said is disbelief. "We can slide down, using the rope," Yuna suggested. "And take the change of getting killed? No thanks," Lulu said. "I like her sprit!" Cid said as he lowered the ships altitude.  
  
The two giant roped both with cranes on the end swung down through the air and into the ground. Yuna stood at the end, at the top of the airship. She grabbed the rope and held on for dear life as she swung over all of the fighting. "YUNA?!" Tidus yelled as he watched his bride fly right into to danger. He jumped on the rope, sliding after her.  
  
Everyone went down and landed inside the forest, it was quiet, to quiet……….  
  
  
  
Sorry so short!! R&R!! 


	7. The Darkness Will Swallow us Whole...

"This is creepy!" Rikku said walking through the forest. "Where to?" Wakka asked. "Where we maximize our weapons," Lulu said. Yuna held Tidus hand tightly as they walked through the Macalana Woods.  
  
"This is it," Yuna whispered as they approached a black hole, with red stripes going down the sides, all the way to the bottom. "In we go!" Rikku shouted then jumped down into the whole. "Wait for me!" Yuna yelled jumping after her.  
  
"Check out the clothes!" Wakka said. "Were all in black! Look at my shorts!" Rikku exclaimed holding her shorts. "He doesn't like the light, or color," Yuna informed them all. "You know something," Tidus told her. "I know nothing more than you," she said to him, walking on.  
  
"Yuna wont ask for help," Kimahri said to Tidus. "Yeah, tell me about it," he said.  
  
They walked on and on, in complete silence. Yuna led the group, Kimahri not far behind her. Yuna could sense Diablos, he was closing in on them, she gripped her Nirvana tighter. She was scared, very, this could be the end of her. They approached a big steal door. It had red crosses all over it.  
  
"This was to easy, there has to be a catch," Tidus said examining the door. "You're telling me," Rikku said sarcastically. "We have to be positive," Lulu warned. "Or the darkness will swallow us……." Yuna said pushing open the door.  
  
  
  
"I want to talk to the future Maestress."  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
"Only the Maestress."  
  
"Yuna my darling…… You life cut you short……… Too bad………" 


	8. AUTHORS NOTES! THE END!

Its been a year since I updated this fic. And now with all the stuff about Final Fantasy X-2 coming out, my story just sucks.  
  
But once X-2 comes out, you sure as hell know I'll make a fic.  
  
But I do have plans to finish the Final Fantasy Awards Show. And me and my brother are talking again!! So, ya it will be awesome.  
  
So if anyone has any ideas about what I should make happen at the awards show, email me  
  
xjenjen67x@msn.com  
  
Oh yah.. Does anyone know of any really good sites for Final Fantasy X-2? Email em! 


End file.
